


Wait for You

by Lupuswolf00



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Sex, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupuswolf00/pseuds/Lupuswolf00
Summary: Siyeon loves Sua, but she never gets a clear response from her every time she confesses her feelings to her. Days become months and eventually years after the disbandment of Dreamcatcher, Siyeon suddenly receives a text message from Sua asking her to meet up for dinner.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Wait for You

**Author's Note:**

> Yee haw car sex  
> Warning: smut at the end : P  
> My twitter: @dcwolfieawoooo

* * *

“I love you, Siyeon!” Sua chirps happily, a delightful grin on her face.

“I love you too.” Siyeon smiles back.

Siyeon spilled her heart out, how she felt about her best friend. But then Sua laughed. And Siyeon just laughed along, tears prickling in her eyes.

* * *

The sky is dim. Dark clouds hang above like an ashen curtain over the land. Siyeon walks down the empty sidewalk, the rubber soles of her sneakers tapping rhythmically against the hard, concrete ground. The roads are mostly empty. Towering street lights stand vigilantly like security guards amidst the evening darkness.

Earlier, she just finished recording a new song for a drama series coming out soon, so she plans to just go home and make some instant noodles before collapsing in her bed. It’s been a long day at work.

Eventually, she arrives at a parking lot. The small, tar road clearing is mostly empty except for a single car. Siyeon frisks her pockets for her car keys, and unlocks the car with an audible chime before getting in. She fastens her seatbelt and turns the radio on. Coincidentally, her newest single is playing, much to her delight.

Suddenly, Siyeon receives a text message on her phone. A text message from a familiar but distant name.

[Sua] (1)  
[Are you free for dinner tonight? I have the evening off, so I thought we could meet up at the sushi place we used to go to? 7.30pm.]

It’s the first message from her former group member in 2 years.

The seven of them have slowly fallen out of contact after their days as idols have ended - each of them have their own schedules, most of them so packed that they barely have any holidays throughout the year. They still greet each other if they happen to work in the same area, but other than that interactions between them are rare. Even though they tried their best to chat when they can, it’s become clear that reality wasn’t what they hoped it would be.

Siyeon remembers the days when they said they would all live near each other, even if they move out of the dorm; the days when they said they would stay as a group until the end; the days when they promised each other that they would meet up at least once a week for drinks even after moving on with their solo careers.

She also remembers the time when Sua said that she would stay with her forever, that she would grow old with her and they would still do TV show marathons together… and how Siyeon promised to take good care of her.

But there isn’t any point in reopening old wounds. Siyeon blinks her eyes rapidly, retracting the tears that were brimming in her big doll-like eyes. She builds up the courage to punch in a reply, albeit with slightly trembling fingers.

[Sure.]

Siyeon has heard many things about Sua. The crazily funny MC willing to push the boundaries for the sake of entertainment, the all-rounder ex-idol that also happens to be a great actress, as well as…

The girlfriend of a famous actor Siyeon did not bother memorising the name of. Siyeon doesn’t know when the two lovebirds became an item, perhaps somewhere in the seven-hundred something days they’ve been totally radio silent with each other.

After a short but anxious drive, Siyeon arrives at her destination. She turns the car engine off and gets out of the car. She walks across the street, and spots a familiar woman standing near the restaurant entrance, her pale, delicate features half covered by a face mask. She’s wearing a comfortable looking blouse and a pair of basic skinny jeans. She doesn’t seem to notice Siyeon at the moment.

“Hey…” Siyeon taps on Sua’s shoulder from behind, startling her.

“Siyeon! You scared me.” Sua’s face quickly shifts from a shocked stare to a joyful grin upon seeing her old friend, the warm smile Siyeon missed so much tugging on her flower-bright lips.

Their dinner goes better than Siyeon had anticipated - initially, she was afraid they would be awkward, after not speaking to each other for so long, but she supposes some things just never change.

They talked about the interesting things that happened at work, bizarre fans they’ve met, delicious food they had while travelling to different places - anything, really; just like how they used to talk until the early mornings in the dorm living room; the lights dim, the two of them snuggled in a warm and fluffy blanket, the television turned on for the sole purpose of being background noise.

Siyeon loves the way Sua’s eyes sparkle when she talks about something she likes. Or the way she laughs and smiles, her expression as cute and innocent as a baby bird. Even after two years, the older sister she spent every day and night with is still the exact same she was when she left her...

“I missed this, Siyeon.” Sua says as she looks at Siyeon with a soft smile. Sua’s eyes exude an aura so gentle and tender, it makes Siyeon’s heart melt.

“Me too.” Siyeon lets out a tiny, rueful laugh, her gaze fixated on the food in front of her, purposely avoiding the woman sitting in front of her. She knows that if she doesn’t, she would no longer be able to suppress the sourness brewing in her nose any longer.

Siyeon insists to pay the bill, but Sua is quicker to hand the waitress her credit card. Sua’s always been someone to put everyone else before herself - it’s something Siyeon both loves and hates about her. After everything is settled, they walk outside the empty restaurant, the night sky already dyed an murky black, signaling how late it already has been.

It seems like it’s time to take their leave. In front of her car, Siyeon gives one last hug to Sua, her chin resting on the shorter girl’s silky brown hair comfortably, while Sua buries her head into the warm space near Siyeon’s collarbone. After a few seconds, Siyeon lets go - knowing if they stay like that for any longer she would not be able to control her emotions anymore - and turns around, about to walk away.

All of a sudden, she feels a hand tugging on her wrist, just above her watch. She stops and looks behind her. Her gaze meets a side of Sua she rarely sees - tears are brimming in her hazel brown eyes like pearls in the silver moonlight - she looks vulnerable, hesitant, heartbroken.

“Why are you crying…” Siyeon asks in a low tone of voice, stepping forward and wiping a tear from Sua’s cheek with a thumb gently.

Sua doesn't want to look Siyeon in the eyes. “Siyeon… the real reason I asked you out today… I think I have something to say to you…” she mumbles quietly. “...Something I should have told you many years ago.”

Siyeon bites her lip, unable to keep her own tears at bay as her walls come breaking down, brick by brick.

“I think I know…” she whispers, bringing both of Sua’s small, delicate hands into her own, clasping them tightly.

Sua sniffles her nose and stares into Siyeon’s eyes, but doesn’t know what to say.

“All these years of avoiding me, did you hate me that much…?” Siyeon is crying, not the bawling tears of a child or the destitute gasps of an adult; but a silent, dripping mess of a person that had her heart broken one too many times.

The shorter woman gulps, before opening her mouth to speak. “I never hated you, Siyeon… But I did what I thought was the best thing to do.”

“All you’ve done to me… That was the best thing you could do?! ” argues Siyeon, a disappointed frown on her face, which stabs Sua square in the chest. “I can never forget you, Sua, you know that. I can only pretend you do not exist, but every time I see your face on the news, the TV… All my memories of you resurface and they hurt me, so much.” Siyeon grips Sua’s hands tighter, her tears falling down her cheek endlessly in a cascade.

“That’s the exact reason I’m here, Siyeon! I came here to make things right,” Sua’s loud voice is shaky, but genuine. “All those years ago, even when we first met, I knew already. The way you would suddenly lighten up when you are around me and how you always insist to be near me; the way you act around me both on-screen and off-screen; the way you would buy me - only me - expensive gifts...”

Siyeon recalls the countless times she’s tried coming through to Sua, only to get a vague ‘not a yes neither a no’ answer from her one-sided lover. But for Sua, she’s willing to wait, and gradually, those months of waiting slowly turned to years, and eventually, a decade.

“Then why? Why dismiss me for more than ten years, only to suddenly come running back to me today?” Siyeon almost breaks down completely, her voice cracking. “Is it because you know I don’t have the heart to reject you? Or that I will never have the constitution needed to move on to someone else?”

“No…! It’s because… I was a fool. I thought, by leaving you, I would be able to protect the both of us.” Sua says, intertwining her fingers with Siyeon’s, but Siyeon merely retracts her hands and backs away with a deep frown. “But I ended up hurting us both.”

“...Then tell me, what is it that you want from me now?” says Siyeon, expectantly.

“I want us to be together, forever, just like how I told you all those years ago. No more running from each other.” blurts Sua, struggling to keep her composure.

Siyeon’s furrows her brows frustratedly, unable to comprehend the words she just heard. “Don’t you already have some rich, handsome man by your side? Didn’t you even kiss him on set? If I recall correctly, he was a bleeding warrior, too, no? Isn’t he just exactly your type? Why do you need me?” she snarls angrily, voice ripe with contempt and sorrow.

Sua, visibly hurt from her friend’s words, shakes her head vehemently while tears rain down her pale cheeks. “No, Siyeon, I never loved him. In fact, I broke up with him today, because I realised it’s not worth living a lie for a job.” she pleads. “You know I only dated him to quell the rumours… rumours of us.”

“Rumours of us?” Siyeon scoffs. “You know Dispatch doesn’t rat out same-sex couples. That’s just an excuse.”

“You’re being unreasonable, Siyeon, please… You know even our company told us to tone it down, just in case.” Sua reasons helplessly.

“Tone ‘it’ down? So, what now? You didn’t mean anything you said to me, everything you’ve done to me after all? It’s all just ‘fanservice’?” Siyeon hits the car door with her fist in a fit of anger, beads of tears staining her grey shirt.

“No, it’s not! Deep down, I really meant it…” Sua’s voice diminishes, becoming meek as a mouse.

“Then tell me, if you don’t love him, who do you love now?” demands Siyeon, her vision already cloudy from all the tears brewing in her eyes.

“...You.”

Without warning, Sua marches up to Siyeon and grasps the sleeves of the taller girl’s shirt forcefully, before pulling her in and kissing her hard on the lips.

The darkness of the parking lot makes it difficult to discern where Sua’s hips are, so Siyeon just clumsily wraps her arms in loose fashion around Sua’s neck.

Sua pushes Siyeon against the car, her physical strength unchanged even years after retiring as an idol. Her kisses are insistent, unrelenting, as if every inch of desire buried deep within her suddenly came surging upwards all at once. Siyeon barely has time to catch her breath before she is constantly dragged back to the enrapturing and intoxicating world Sua has trapped them both in.

“Unlock your car.” Sua orders, and Siyeon reaches into her pockets and unlocks the car with the keys obediently without a word.

The shorter girl swings the car door open recklessly, before shoving Siyeon in and climbing in herself, shutting the door with an audible slam. She turns the engine on, locks the doors and straddles Siyeon’s lap on the leather car seat.

“... Be careful to not set off the car horn.” says Siyeon, her voice low and raspy.

Sua lets out a mischievous giggle. “I’m not as clumsy as you think I am, Siyeon. I was the main dancer, for god’s sake.”

Before Siyeon can come up with a witty comeback, Sua silences Siyeon with her lips as she caresses her sharp jawline and flushed cheeks with her fingers.

Siyeon’s hands roam Sua’s body desperately. Sua’s waist has always been skinny, but over the two years they’ve somehow gotten even skinnier. Siyeon is afraid if she gripped her too tight, the petite-framed girl would break.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this, Siyeon… ” purrs Sua, her lips still touching Siyeon’s. “Especially after our first fanclub halloween event… when you dressed up as that sword-wielding warrior… You were so handsome.”

Siyeon runs her hands down Sua’s narrow waist. “I was going to tell you I feel the same way, except that I remembered you were in a scary clown costume… ”

Sua smacks Siyeon on the shoulder playfully, snorting a laugh. “Don’t ruin the mood!”

“You were the one who brought that night up first.”

Siyeon kisses Sua again, this time more assertively, but Sua is not one to back down easily. She bites down fiercely on Siyeon’s lips, and Siyeon feels a very familiar stinging sensation… except this time, the tingling tinge of pain is followed by a gentle caress of Sua's nimble tongue, making her heart beat like crazy.

Finally breaking apart with Siyeon, Sua carves a trail of brief, fleeting kisses onto Siyeon’s cheeks, chin, jawline, neck - leaving a blazing trail of desire in its wake. She tugs lightly on Siyeon’s collar.

“What if someone sees..?” asks Siyeon worriedly.

“Did you see anyone or anyone else’s car just now? Besides, it’s too dark, and even if someone were to see us, they would have seen us already.” says Sua.

“You're right,” Siyeon gives a thoughtful nod. “Actually… I was just wondering if you are okay with things moving so fast.” she admits.

“I want this, Siyeon. I’ve wanted this for too long… Now I just want to know if you want it, too.” Sua’s gaze is warm, caring, protective - it makes Siyeon want to put all her trust in her and be by her side forever.

“Isn’t it obvious? Of course I do!” Siyeon raises a hand and unbuttons the first button of her shirt for Sua. Sua bites her lower lip as she stares at Siyeon’ upper chest area, whose protruding collarbones look sharp enough to cut steel. Siyeon holds her breath as Sua’s face draws closer and closer to her newly exposed skin, her wet, hot breath a stark contrast to her air-cond exposed skin.

Just like on her lips, a painful prick makes Siyeon jump a bit, but the blissful pleasure afterwards easily draws a moan out of her. She grips the side of the car seat tightly as Sua repeats the same addicting motion again, and again, until her left shoulder area is completely littered with strawberry red love bites.

Sua unbuttons Siyeon’s shirt even further, exposing her beautiful chest and flat stomach. She unclasps the piece of fabric hindering her motives. Slipping her hand underneath, she cups Siyeon's chest hesitantly, but Siyeon places her hand reassuringly on top of Sua's, her lips slightly apart as she her breathing becomes shallower and more erratic.

“Sua…” the way Siyeon’s low voice calls her name excites Sua, stoking an uncontrollable, eager flame in her stomach. She moves her hand slowly, caressing Siyeon gently as she kisses her again, her tongue licking her lover’s lips teasingly.

Siyeon’s long fingers pulls on Sua’s blouse insistently. Sua gives a devilish grin.

“Demanding, aren’t you.” she hums, the register of her voice low and sexy.

“Take it off.” Siyeon growls, her sharp features looking even more attractive while she’s being intimidating.

Sua chuckles, before putting a finger on Siyeon's small chin enticingly. “Only because you’re so handsome.”

In the darkness, Siyeon can barely make out the attractive hourglass figure in front of her. Sua tosses her top onto the passenger seat next to her haphazardly. She presses her chest to Siyeon’s, and Siyeon bites her lips hard to suppress a groan.

“You know, back then, I always used to think about doing this with you… ” says Sua with half-lidded eyes, her face only millimeters apart from Siyeon’s. “When the dorm was empty except for us… it took every last silver of fortitude in me to resist doing the things I wanted to do to you.”

“Hm… What exactly did you want to do to me…?” questions Siyeon seductively, her hands running up and down Sua’s curves.

Sua’s hand ventures further down, her fingers hooking themselves into the belt loop of Siyeon's light blue jeans.

“I wanted to corner you in your room… Run my tongue along your neck… Hear you call my name… Touch… you…” Sua purposely halts her words there, licking her lips. Siyeon feels her face heat up even more.

The brown haired woman places her fingers slightly below Siyeon’s stomach, and Siyeon gives her a sure nod of permission.

She loosens the jeans on Siyeon’s hips, and slowly slides her hand within. She gently rubs her middle finger on the hot, drenched fabric inside, the thin barricade of cloth between her finger and bare skin testing the limits of Siyeon’s patience.

“Ah…!” Siyeon’s body archs towards Sua’s tightly, like a drawn bow, trying to retain as much physical contact with Siyeon as she can. Sua happily obliges, pressing her body flush to Siyeon’s - chest to chest, rib to rib, stomach to stomach - as they move against each other hungrily, their lips locked together in a fiery dance.

Every stroke Sua makes chips away at Siyeon’s sense of reality, the world around her gradually becoming reduced to only the gorgeous woman in front of her, and herself. 

Siyeon’s not new to this feeling, in fact, she’s felt this several times, all while thinking of Sua; but those will never compare to what she is feeling in this very moment, when Sua _herself_ is making her feel this way, feel this good.

Siyeon’s thigh brushes against the space between Sua’s legs, the friction between her and the rough material of their jeans causing the brown haired woman to elicit a small cry. 

As the air around them heats to a boiling point, Sua slips her hand past the last barrier between her and Siyeon, letting her skin sit directly on top of the most sensitive spot on Siyeon’s body. This draws a vigorous reaction from Siyeon, who immediately moans loudly into Sua’s mouth, fingernails digging into Sua’s back. 

“Ah… Bora… Bora…!“ Siyeon struggles to catch her breath, her head leaning backward towards the headrest. 

Sua kisses Siyeon’s exposed neck impatiently, wet lips on warm skin, her stomach clenching deliciously as she relishes the intoxicating sound of Siyeon desperately calling her real name, instead of her work name. 

An erotic, indiscernible mess of gasps and moans fill the the air in the cramped space of the car, easily overwhelming the soft whirring of the engine and the late night music playing on the radio. 

“Harder... ” Siyeon utters, her hot breath blowing onto Sua’s ear, making Sua moan. 

Sua doesn’t reply, probably because her brain is simply incapable of forming a coherent sentence right now, but moves her hand in bigger, more pronounced motions. Siyeon cries out, arching further into Sua's body. 

Siyeon’s mind is totally blank right now, her mind short circuiting as electrifying waves of pleasure crash onto her, each one larger and higher than the last. Resisting the end is becoming more and more difficult.

“I want to be with you, only you, forever...” Sua gasps breathlessly, her hips grinding deeply against Siyeon’s leg, her hand going faster and harder. “I really love you, Lee Siyeon… ”

“I... love you too…“ Siyeon breathes, her answer not sounding practiced for once, before another loud, high pitched moan from Sua finally drives her off the edge - an intense high rushes straight to the top of her head, overloading her senses, as her eyes screw shut and her hips jerk uncontrollably against the woman on top of her. In response, Sua presses her lips against Siyeon’s possessively, as Siyeon writhes helplessly underneath her, still calling her name…

After about a minute, Siyeon’s starts to calm down again, and her breathing is beginning to return to normal. Sua’s hand eventually come to a stop, and she slows the movement of her hips down. She looks at Siyeon coyly, licking her fingers clean.

“It’s your turn… ” murmurs Siyeon, her gaze shifting downwards to Sua’s pants.

“Why not you drive to your place…and we continue things there.” says Sua, closing in so that the tip of her nose touches Siyeon’s.

A wicked smile slices across Siyeon’s lips. “Are you sure you can wait until then…?”

Sua giggles playfully, her eyes looking straight into Siyeon’s. “If you waited so many years for me, I think it’s only fair that I wait a few minutes for you now.”

“True.” Siyeon smiles as she kisses the woman she loves so much deeply, knowing that she’ll never have to wait long for her ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> SUA TOP >>>  
> hehe


End file.
